Katana
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. La primera vez, dicen, suele ser la más difícil. Probablemente estén en lo cierto, pero no quiero saber si es cierto; no quiero volver a pasar por eso nunca más. Una vez es más que suficiente.


Salió más largo de lo que quería, lo que es un gustazo para mí. Perdonen la falta de escenas de acción, sigo trabajando en eso. Los nuevos capítulos siguen haciendo mella en mí, así que salió esto; pero no se preocupen, no tiene spoilers. Espero lo disfruten.

Como de costumbre, nada me pertenece.

**Katana.**

La primera vez, dicen, suele ser la más difícil. Probablemente estén en lo cierto, pero no quiero averiguarlo nunca, una vez es más que suficiente. Lo es.

Pasan de las tres de la madrugada cuando por fin llego a casa, mi brazo izquierdo está un poco entumido, mientras continuo ejerciendo presión con la mano derecha sobre la herida para no terminar desangrado a unos cuantos metros de llegar. Sería horrible que mi padre me encontrara en la mañana, hundido en un charco de sangre a sus pies. Así que sigo caminando, cansado, sediento y devastado.

Suelto un poco mi agarre en el brazo para abrir la puerta y permitirme el paso, ¿cuándo estuvo tan pesada? Apenas lo hago y tropiezo con mis propios pies, cayendo hacia delante, con los reflejos tan lentos que sólo tengo tiempo de girarme hacia la derecha para evitar abrir más el flujo constante de sangre que se ha vuelto mi brazo. Supongo que no me he dado cuenta de lo mal que estoy hasta que entiendo que el golpe no me ha dolido y la voz ahogada de uno de mis hermanos se aproxima hacia mí. ¿Qué dice? No entiendo, pero seguro es Rafael, lo puedo oír gritar.

Tiene sentido, ahora que lo pienso; ya que Miguel Ángel estaba agotado esa noche del trabajo y Donatello seguramente estaba en el taller. Así que tiene que ser Rafa. Lo siguiente que sé es que, cuando despierto, me encuentro en la sala; con la cara de Don examinando de cerca mi herida, con el maletín y todas esas cosas que necesita a un lado.

- Menudo golpe te has dado contra el piso, Intrépido.- Me dice Rafael, cruzado de brazos, unos cuantos pasos atrás. Quiere sonreír pero en su voz suena algo de preocupación, parece que me quiere, después de todo.- ¿No nos has dicho tú mismo que, si ocupamos ayuda, usemos el rastreador? Mucho para ti, jugando al héroe.

- Déjalo Rafa.- Don limpia la sangre, dejando la toalla que trae en la mano junto a otras más en le mesita que tiene al lago, y prepara la aguja para ponerse a trabajar.- Esto dejará cicatriz.- No importa, una más, vestigio de lo que hemos pasado en nuestras vidas.

Intento encogerme de hombros, lo cual no resulta una buena idea cuando uno de ellos está adolorido y el otro cansado, mientras me giro hacia mi otro hermano.

- Lo perdí.- No añado otra cosa aunque su mirada sigue fija en mí.- ¿Y Miguel?

- Justo aquí, bro. Huy, luces horrible.- Mi hermano menor aparece por la puerta de su cuarto, caminando hasta donde estoy sentado.- Claro, no es cómo si pudieras compararte conmigo. Yo soy mucho más guapo.

Rafael le da un ligero golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y sonrío, pensando que ahora todo estará bien.

- Bro, tu katana está llena de sangre.- Deja caer Migue, observado la espada que había quedado olvidada en el piso después de mi caída. Bueno, quizás no todo.

Fue un par de horas antes, en lo que se suponía era una visita a la casa de Abril para recoger unas partes mecánicas que habían encargado Rafa y Don. A decir verdad me ofrecí a ir porque necesitaba aire fresco, a pesar de que llovía ligeramente y el frío empezaba a calar en los huesos. Aún así las patrullas habían estado muy calmadas esa semana y tenía energía almacenada que necesitaba sacar antes de ponerme histérico en casa, cosa que no sería agradable.

Así que, esperé a que anocheciera un poco más y salí, alrededor de las nueve, para ir a casa de Abril. Le había llamado antes para evitar viajes innecesarios o interrupciones indeseadas y me dijo que esperaría junto a una taza de chocolate caliente. Valía la pena hacer mandados de vez en cuando.

Nunca llegué a su casa. Tomé el camino de la Veinte, cuando generalmente tomábamos el de la calle Cinco, que es más tranquilo. Pero, y aún recuerdo, Miguel había estado bastante fastidioso respecto a una tienda de videojuegos que abrirían hoy en el rumbo de costumbre y que tendría, por lo mismo, venta nocturna durante varios días, así que pensé que sería mejor idea tomar el camino largo. Mala idea, según veo.

- Y si pasas por ahí, podrías checar el precio de unos videojuegos, bro. Así veo cuál me compro con la siguiente paga.- Miguel insistía, dándome una larga lista de papel.

- Lo siento, Migue. No hay tiempo para eso. Chécalo en internet, ¿no?

- Pero... pero no es lo mismo que verlos así, ¡a vivo y todo color!

- Sí tanto quieres, ¿por qué no vas tú?- Ataqué, observando de reojo como mi hermano parecía meditarlo un poco. Luego se encogió de hombros y bostezó, lo cual respondía mi pregunta. Ahora pienso que hubiera estado bien checar esos juegos, al menos así las cosas no hubieran terminado como lo hicieron.

Iba como a dos tercios del camino, cuando lo escuché. Voces que se mezclaban con ruidos de cosas metálicas chocando, risas y uno que otro quejido. No necesité más para saber lo que pasaba, así que descendí sigilosamente de la azotea que cruzaba y me agazapé contra la pared del edificio, sumiéndome en la oscuridad para observar más de cerca.

- ¿Pensabas dejarnos entonces, niño?- Decía una voz, llegando clara hasta donde estaba.- Tendrás que pensarlo dos veces.

Eran los dragones púrpuras en otra de sus típicas noches. Los conté y eran siete, siete contra un joven que justo en ese momento chocaba de espaldas contra el piso. Tenía sangre en el labio y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, demasiado rápido. Su mochila estaba abierta y sus cosas desperdigadas en el piso, mientras ellos se reían sin cesar. No tendría más de dieciséis años. Aspiré una vez más, profundamente y analicé la situación, siete era un gran número para mí sólo pero no había nadie demasiado corpulento y aparentemente tampoco portaban armas, así que di unos pasos hacia atrás, dispuesto a lanzarme a la acción. Y así lo hice.

Lo curioso es que, cuando vez una pelea en una película, vez toda esa clase de movimientos que hacen ambos bandos, increíbles y en cámara lenta. En la vida real no pasa así, todo se vuelve una masa de colores, formas y cuerpos; apenas vez una mancha y sabes que tienes que actuar, lo más rápido y certero posible, antes de ser embestido por otra mancha.

- ¡Es el fenómeno ese otra vez!- Escuché que alguno de ellos les decía a los demás, probablemente reconociéndome de peleas anteriores.

No tuvieron tiempo de contestarle cuando le di un golpe en el abdomen y luego, de una zancadilla, terminó en el piso. Recuerdo claramente que escupió antes de abalanzarse contra mí. Esquivar, esquivar, golpear. Puño derecho, ahora izquierdo, agachar la cabeza. Un compañero decidió que era hora de ayudar y pronto más de tres me estaban rodeando, así que hice uso de las katanas, desenvainándolas al unísono. Sus largas hojas cortando el viento con movimientos largos y precisos. Verán, lo malo de usar este tipo de armas es que debes estar muy consciente de ellas cuando peleas sin tratar de herir seriamente a alguien.

Estaba acorralado cuando el sonido de pasos por detrás hicieron que el puño de una de ellas golpeara a mi atacante por sorpresa. Aún así miré de reojo para comprobar su estado; milésimas de segundo, acaso un poco más. Milésimas de segundo que cuentan más que suficiente para terminar con una herida en el brazo izquierdo. Giré a tiempo para ver la otra hoja deslizarse hábilmente por mi piel, llenándose de rojo.

Recuerdo haber hecho una mueca de dolor para volver a empuñar fuertemente la katana en mi mano derecha y deshacerme de mi agresor. Fue cuando escuché la batalla que se libraba atrás de mí, donde uno de los restantes seguía golpeando al joven del piso, sólo que este último había sacado algo pequeño y brillante, parecido a un puñal, y estaba de pie, listo para dar todo. Recuerdo que giró su vista hacia mí, mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio ensangrentado. Ahora, eso sí pasó en cámara lenta, como cuando sabes que algo malo está a punto de pasar y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, justo así. Sus pies se despegaron del piso y terminó rodando junto al dragón púrpura, envueltos en su propio mundo, luego un grito de rabia y dolor llenó la noche.

- El trabajo está terminado, ¡vámonos!- El dragón púrpura con el que el joven se había enfrentado, y que parecía el líder, se puso en pie trabajosamente, sangrando de una de sus piernas e instigando a sus compañeros a ponerse en movimiento.

Entonces estuve solo. El callejón se vació, mientras yo me quedaba en pie, ligeramente agitado y soltando el agarre sobre la katana, que terminó en el piso haciendo un ruido ensordecedor al chocar contra su compañera. Trastrabillé un poco en mi camino hasta el cuerpo que se encontraba pegado contra la pared del fondo. El joven respiraba muy rápido pero superficialmente, su mano derecha haciendo presión sobre su abdomen, con la playera hecha jirones e impregnada de sangre que corría hasta formar un charco creciente debajo de él. Sus ojos estaban apretados de dolor y su piel se iba poniendo más y más pálida.

Me hinqué a su lado e intenté quitarle la mano para evaluar la herida, lo que hizo que entreabriera un ojo y me mirara intensamente unos segundos. La puñalada era profunda e iba de lado a lado del estómago, sino recibía atención médica pronto, moriría desangrado.

- Hey... gracias.- Me dijo entrecortadamente, regresando su mano a la posición. Debió pensar que no entendía de lo que hablaba porque pasó saliva y luego agregó.- Por ayudarme.

- Es mi deber.- Contesté, mirando a lo largo del corredor en busca de ayuda pero sin éxito. No debería haberme dado las gracias, no había podido ayudarlo mucho, realmente.

Emitió un gemido de dolor y volví mi vista hacia él.- Escucha, debo ir a pedir ayuda. Tienes que ir a un hospital.- Le dije, tomando su mano para darle apoyo mientras observaba el sudor frío correr por su frente y empapar su cabello castaño.- Necesito que permanezcas despierto, ¿de acuerdo?- En respuesta, él apretó ligeramente mi propia mano, la derecha.

- No vayas.- Pidió.- No te vayas.

- Regresaré, pero debo hacer que venga una ambulancia por ti. Sólo así te pondrás bien.

- No... no lo haré.- Respiró profundo una vez, buscando fuerzas para continuar.- Ellos... no dejarán que...me marche así de fácil.

Ellos, los dragones púrpura. Ellos que habían emboscado a uno más de los suyos, uno bastante joven, por querer alejarse y empezar de nuevo. No sonaba nada bien, ¿verdad?

- Si no voy, morirás.- Le dije, sin intentar suavizar mis palabras, buscando la manera de ir al teléfono más cercano.

- Ya estoy muerto.- Contestó, en voz más baja, después de unos segundos.- A nadie importará...- Hizo una mueca de dolor y se giró sobre su posición un poco, buscando calmar la sensación.- Hey, tú tenías una de esas, ¿cierto?... una...una espada.

Abrí los ojos en sorpresa cuando lo escuché, entendiendo lo que quería decir. Cierto era que seguía desangrándose, el charco llegando hasta mis rodillas ahora, pero la herida no era en una parte vital, lo que significaba que no moriría hasta haberse desangrado totalmente. Ahora estaba demasiado pálido, casi transparente, sus ojos siempre cerrados y su mano, atrapada con la mía, temblando continuamente.

- No hay... no hay solución para...mí.- Agregó, como si leyera mi mente. Su voz sonaba asustada, pero segura de su decisión. El tiempo pasaba y yo estaba ahí, hincado, viéndolo morir.

No sé como asentí, haciendo un gruñido para que él se diera cuenta, y fui a tomar la katana. Recuerdo haberla limpiado de la sangre de los dragones en la mochila, ensuciándola en el proceso. Luego caminé hacia él y empuñe con la mano derecha la espada, la hoja apuntando hacia el corazón. Un solo golpe y todo habría acabado, no más dolor, no más nada. El joven abrió los ojos y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

- Gracias.- Dijo en un susurro.- Por... enseñarme a hacer lo correcto.

Mi visión se empañó un poco por las lágrimas contenidas. Asentí, tratando de no pensar en nada más mientras dejaba caer el golpe. Sentí ganas de detenerme y vomitar cuando la hoja atravesó la piel, la carne y se clavó directa en el músculo. La poca sangre que quedaba salpicó, el cuerpo brincando un poco por el impulso del arma. Y luego, todo se sumió en silencio.

Unos instantes después abrí los ojos, cegados por las lágrimas que ahora corrían libremente. Me dejé caer de rodillas al lado del cuerpo, ya sin vida. Su sangre llenándome y mezclándose con la mía, que corría en un hilo delgado pero constante por mi brazo y de la cual no había sido consciente hasta ese momento. El dolor físico fusionándose con el vacío de lo que acababa de hacer. Y caí en cuenta: había matado a un hombre; no, no a un hombre, a casi un niño. Yo.

No sé realmente cuánto tiempo estuve así. Parecieron horas, pero seguramente no fueron más de un par de minutos. Después de todo era una escena de un crimen y tenía que irme de ahí; además que tenía que atender mi propia herida. Tomé mis katanas, apreté mi brazo y me fui, sin volver la vista atrás. Ni una sola vez.

Su mirada y su voz quebrada pero decidida me siguieron en todo el recorrido hasta la guarida, junto con las ganas de vomitar que me hicieron detenerme en más de una ocasión. Ni siquiera me preocupé en llamar a Abril ni en pedir ayuda de mis hermanos, ya nada se podía hacer hasta que llegara a casa. ¿Cuánto puede cambiar una persona en menos de veinticuatro horas? Toda una vida, al parecer.

Después de un té caliente, un par de vendajes para asegurar que los puntos no se abran y todo el relato, mis tres hermanos me miran bien despiertos. Rafael ha dejado su actitud despreocupada y me mira, casi con pena reflejada en sus ojos. Él no lo sabe, pero a veces puede llegar a ser demasiado expresivo; cuando deja caer la barrera y la rabia no ofusca sus facciones, es tan transparente como un niño. Don está preocupado por mi salud, lo sé al mirar sus ojos recorrerme en busca de algo que se le haya podido haber pasado, pero para lo que tengo no puede ayudarme, no ahorita. Y Migue, Migue está asustado, siendo tan empático que casi puede ponerse en mis zapatos y casi (casi porque no lo hace) puede comprender lo que estoy pasando.

Y en medio de todo, estoy yo. Sentado con la vista hacia el piso, sintiéndome incómodo, desnudo, débil, vacío, fracturado, todo de una vez.

- Hiciste lo correcto, bro.- Dice Migue, su mano posándose sobre mi hombro bueno.

Una parte de mí lo sabe, la otra lo quiere creer. Pero eso no puede volver a componerme de los mil pedazos en que he quedado. Dicen que la primera vez es la más difícil, pero no quiero saber si es cierto; no quiero volver a pasar por eso nunca más. Pero... está escrito en la vida de un ninja, ¿cierto? Algunas veces habrá que tomar la vida del enemigo para evitar perder la propia. Gajes del oficio que me hacen pensar que nos hemos equivocado el decidir nuestro camino. Luego pienso en todas las personas que hemos ayudado (y en las que faltan) y decido que realmente no me arrepiento de ser lo que soy.

Dejo escapar un suspiro cuando siento las mismas manos de Migue rodeándome en un abrazo cálido por la espalda. Luego Don se aproxima y con cuidado, por el brazo recién atendido, me abraza suavemente, más ligero. Rafa parece murmurar algo y hacer un ruido de fastidio que no suena real, para terminar dándome un golpe del otro lado y abrazarme a su manera.

Pienso que quizás ahora todo estará bien.


End file.
